Skin sensitization is a skin response to an allergen. It results in allergic contact dermatitis and is a common occupational and environmental health issue. Indeed, allergic contact dermatitis is the most common manifestation of immuno-toxicity in humans. Allergic contact dermatitis is not life-threatening, but can be associated with considerable morbidity. Various chemicals have been implicated as skin sensitizers. Traditionally, guinea pigs were used for identification of chemicals or other agents that cause skin sensitization. Recently, a murine local lymph node assay (LLNA) has been used as an alternative. However, due to concerns of various factors, including costs, efficiency, and animal welfare, there is a need for devices and methods that replace animal uses altogether.